


In Dreams They Came

by mostpeculiarmademoiselle



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostpeculiarmademoiselle/pseuds/mostpeculiarmademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my phanfic, "There Are Dreams That Cannot Be," which can be found on my Wattpad under the username TotalPhangirl. I deleted this story from that website because of personal reasons, but I am posting it here for people who still wish to read it. One of my friends helped co-write this, but he is not an Archive Of Our Own member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue (Ryleigh's POV):  
The invigorating pain seared through my body and sweat rolled down my forehead. I was suffering for a reason. I was suffering for my daughter.  
"I see her head! I see her head!" said the nurse, who was also my sister in law. My face was warm with the eagerness to see my new baby girl.  
After 17 hours of labor, I welcomed my newest found joy into the world. I waited for my husband to arrive at the hospital for hours and he never came. My husband was a very successful lawyer and he loved me very much. He reminded me of someone I loved very much...in a dream. A few hours after the birth of Rosalie, I got the news that the love of my life was gone, to a car wreck that snapped his neck into pieces.  
But, I pushed through because of my daughter. Years went by and Rosie was a beautiful girl who loved musicals, as I did at her age. Rosie went to see some of the most infamous musicals of all like Les Misérables, Wicked, and many more.  
She always went to these shows with her grandmother, because I hated music of all kinds...music that reminded me of him. The man that I fell in love with at the age of sixteen. My best friend, Katelyn, insisted that it had all been a dream, but I knew different. Erik wasn't a dream, he couldn't have been.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Rosalie's POV):  
I groaned as the alarm on my cellphone went off, playing "Defying Gravity" from "Wicked." My alarm ringtone /would/ have been the Overture from "The Phantom of the Opera," but I couldn't risk my mom hearing it. You see, my mom, Ryleigh, wouldn't let me watch Phantom. She claimed that it "brought back too many memories," whatever that meant. But secretly, I watched the 25th Anniversary on the Netflix app on my phone. It was my favorite movie and musical of all time, but I sadly had to keep my obsession to myself. After turning off my alarm, I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes, reluctantly rolling out of bed to get ready for the day. It was the first day of school, and I was starting ninth grade. Although I acted calm about starting at a new school, on the inside I was utterly terrified. It was an exclusive private school that my mom had managed to pay for with my father's life insurance policy. He had passed away in a car wreck the morning I was born, so I never got a chance to meet him. Sighing heavily and trying not to throw up due to nervousness, I picked out an outfit from my closet and slowly put it on, procrastinating going to school for as long as possible. When I was finished getting ready, I walked downstairs where my mom had made a simple breakfast for my first day of high school.  
"You look beautiful, darling." She complimented, walking over to hug me tightly.  
"Thank you." I said nervously, my breathing heavy.  
"Don't be nervous, honey, you'll be just fine. I was nervous on my first day of high school, too, but you know what? I was just fine." She said in a kind, motherly tone. I gave a soft smile and sat down at the table, taking a small bite of the pancakes she had made.  
"Thanks, mom. I know you're right, I just have a feeling that something's going to go wrong. I'm just being silly." I sighed.  
"It'll be fine, Rosie. Just breathe."  
I smiled at her and finished my breakfast, standing up to go and get my bookbag. When I had all of my school supplies together, we turned the alarm system on and locked the doors, heading to our car.  
We drove in silence, listening to the 80s music station on the radio. We finally arrived at the school, a big sign reading "Lexington High School" next to the front gates.  
Suddenly my nerves that I had just managed to lose came back as I realized just how big the school was. Trying not to panic, I took deep breaths as my mom drove the car to the front of the school.  
"Good luck, honey. I know you'll be just fine." She said softly, reaching over to give me a hug. I smiled, hugging her in return as she softly ran her fingers through my hair in a calming manner.  
"Thanks, mom. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you." I said shakily as I opened the car door and gave her one last fleeting glance before reluctantly walking to the front doors of the school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Ryleigh's POV):  
I walked into the supermarket after dropping Rosie off at her new school. I was really worried for her even though I had put on a brave face. I grabbed a cart and walked down the cake batter aisle. I got his favorite flavor which was chocolate, and then walked down further to get the frosting for the cake that I was making.  
Right as I was going to get the candles, I heard him. I heard him singing with her. She, who tried to kill me. She was a demon. He was my love. I turned to the direction to were the music was coming from and I noticed a girl answering her cell phone. This girl looked just like I did when I fell in love with him. When I realized that his voice was just a ringtone I was devastated.  
When I heard his voice, I thought that he had come back. That she had come back.  
I am glad that Christine wasn't near me because if she was, she would have been dead in an instant; I didn't want to be perceived as a murder.  
The girl that answered her phone (who was a spitting image of myself) turned to me. This time the girl morphed into a demon. The girl morphed into Christine. 'Christine' turned to me with a pistol pointed toward me and a evil smirk on her face.  
I dropped my grocery basket, and darted out of the supermarket where I forcefully locked the doors and started the car. A part of me knew that the evil being wasn't there, but I knew that she still existed out there. I knew that she was thirsty for my blood. I took away her Angel and to be frank, I didn't care. Katelyn told me he was a dream, but I knew she was mistaken...I have had hallucinations of Christine and him before, but they still made me jump out of my skin.  
I drove home going 70 miles per hour on a 45 mile road. I didn't care. Once I got home I got out an old CD of the phantom soundtrack that was hidden in my silverware drawer. I slide the CD into my old CD player that was hidden under my bed. I listen to music only once a year and that is on July 2nd. I later found a stale cupcake that was left over from my birthday and I slide a candle in the purple frosting. I sat down at the table in solitude and lit the candle.  
I said out loud to myself, "I tried to make a cake to celebrate our time together, but she tried to kill me. Well, a hallucination of Christine tried to kill me. I know that you would understand. It's has been 20 years since I left you. Since you sent me home. I know that it wasn't a dream, I know that you weren't a dream. I love you, with all of my heart. You are my Angel. I know that we will meet again and that you will come back for me... Happy Anniversary, Erik. I love you."  
After I talked to my Angel, I leaned back in my chair and held in a deep breath. The candle blew out without my help. Erik blew it out. Erik still loved me. I then heard my love's voice singing softly, "Come to me Angel of Music!" I replied singing "I am your Angel of Music!" In a gust of wind, the voice was gone and so was the cupcake.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Erik's POV):  
I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as I blew out the candle and sang to Ryleigh one time before receding into the shadows of the Opera Populaire. Madame Giry had figured out a way for me to speak to Ryleigh once a year, on the anniversary of the day we met, but the only problem was that I would appear as a sort of 'hallucination' to her. My Angel claimed that she knew that I wasn't a dream, which gave me a small sense of hope, but I knew it was near impossible that I would ever see her again. Through the years, Madame Giry allowed me to watch Ryleigh and her daughter through this screen-type thing in her office that could 'see into the future,' but she never found out a way for me to go to the future. Watching Ryleigh suffer through the pain and heartache of her life ripped my heart to shreds, but I forced myself to keep watching her.  
Her daughter, Rosalie, was a lovely child, and I knew that she secretly watched a musical that was supposedly about my and Christine's life.  
But that musical was entirely made up; I could care less about that demon now. She took the one thing that I cared about away from me, and I would never forgive her for that  
I sighed as the tears kept coming, and I practically ran back down to my lair. I shakily sat down at my organ and tried to compose, but collapsed on the keys and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Life without my Angel was pure torture; barely worth living. In fact, I probably would have killed myself had it not been for Madame Giry's mysterious machine that she somehow managed to have. I still had yet to figure out that woman, she knew everything!  
When there were finally no tears left in my eyes, I sat up and attempted to at least clean up the lair a little, which I did for about five minutes before I heard someone coming across the lake. I was about to get my Punjab when I realized that it was Madame Giry, standing on the shore, nearly out of breath.  
"Madame, are you alright?" I asked, a concerned tone evident in my voice even though it was raspy and weak from crying.  
"Erik, I came as soon as I could...I-I found a way for us to..." She stammered.  
"To what?"  
"To...go to the future."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (Rosalie's POV):  
I opened the doors to Lexington High and the nerves were pushed away.  
Something came over me and I was prepared to start a new schooling environment. I walked into the office and was greeted by the principal of Lexington, Mrs. Rinaldi.  
"Hello there Rosalie, I am the founder and leader of Lexington High, school of Preforming Arts." stated Mrs. Rinaldi.  
I noticed something quite strange about her.  
The tight, grey, bun that sat on her head pulled back her eyes and contoured her face. She wore a black vest and a white skirt. The principal's voice was quite haunting and it gave me goosebumps all over my arms.  
I smiled nervously and replied with "Thank you very much, Mrs. Rinaldi. I am very grateful that a school, such as your own, is willing to have a student like me!" I said in the most calm manner possible.  
She stared at me like she knew me... "The pleasure is all ours to have a young woman that is very talented in our facilities."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Rinaldi." I replied, forcing a nervous smile.  
After I was shown my locker, I was told to meet with a student at the third floor of the building. This student was going to show me around the school for the remainder of the day that was shortened for some sort of holiday.  
Once I got into the elevator, I pressed the button that would take me to the third floor. When the elevator opened, I was greeted by a male student. I could tell that my cheeks were getting red because my "tour guide" was very attractive.  
"You must be Rosalie." asked the boy.  
"You can call me Rosie." I told him.  
"Very well. I am Clayton. Clayton Rinaldi."  
"What a wonderful name." I told Clayton.  
When I heard Rinaldi I realized that he was related to the principal. I was confused to how though because he had a British accent and his mother did not.  
"Are you related to-"  
"Elma?" he interrupted. I was didn't really understand who Elma was but I guessed he was talking about Principal Rinaldi so I nodded.  
"Elma is my mother. Well, adopted mother. She found me on the street when she was doing mission work in England, when I was a babe." said Clayton.  
"Wow, I am sorry to hear that you were left behind by your family."I sympathized to my new crush. I had just met him and I had already fallen in love with his brown, curly locks and his buff figure.  
"Yeah, well shall we get on with the tour?" said Clay in the cutest accent.  
"Yes, we shall." I said giggling at him. I knew that the rest of the day was going to be great...  
After the bell rang and I thanked Clay for my wonderful tour, I walked out of the school building and waited for my mother to arrive. Once my mom drove up in our Honda, I hopped into the vehicle to notice that my mother was very upset and I could tell she had been crying. Her makeup was smeared across her face and her eyes were puffy.  
"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing I am f-fine." said my mother as she turned out of the school and traveled onto a fairly busy road.  
"Mom, I know that something is wrong. What's up?" I questioned. She said nothing and her face went expressionless. Her head was circulating and she never blinked. "Mom?! Mom?! What's going on? What's happening? Are you okay?!" I asked my mother who was not responding.  
I started to burst into tears, because I didn't know what was happening. Somehow the car was still moving. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her clammy hands slipped off of the steering wheel.  
"MOM!!! MOM!!" I screamed at the top of lungs.  
Her body went motionless and her head slammed into the wheel, with such force I knew that she was gone.  
Our car swerved out of control and our Honda plunged into a ditch and I slipped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Rosalie's POV):  
I slowly opened my eyes, my entire body aching horribly. When I finally managed to keep my eyelids from shutting closed again, I realized that I was staring at the white ceiling of a hospital room. There were several machines hooked up to my arms that constantly made an annoying beeping sound.  
I slowly sat up, trying to avoid making my pounding headache any worse. What had happened? Then I slowly remembered my mom shaking rapidly and our car plummeting into a ditch on the side of the road. The image of my mom's head slamming against the steering wheel with a great force resurfaced in my mind, and I felt tears come to my eyes when I realized that she was gone.  
After a few minutes of trying to compose myself, one of the nurses finally walked in the room.  
"Good, you're awake!" She said, smiling cheerfully although I could tell that there was pain in her eyes as she was probably going to tell me about my mother.  
Forcing a small smile, I replied with "W-what happened?"  
"Y-your mother suffered from a seizure to do extreme stress and anxiety. Due to this, your c-car careened out of the road and into a ditch. Your m-mom...is g-gone. I'm so s-sorry, there was n-nothing we could d-do." The nurse said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
I had known in my heart all along that she was dead, but hearing it from someone made it so much more real. My mom, the only person that had ever cared about me, was dead. I was an orphan. Tears started pouring out of my eyes and I grabbed a pillow, burying my face into it so that the nurse couldn't watch me cry.  
I heard her walk around towards my bed and felt her put a comforting arm around my shoulder, gently rubbing circles in my back.  
"I'm so s-sorry, Rosalie. It'll be alright, I promise. Your g-grandmother is on the way here right now." She said reassuringly.  
"T-thank you." I whispered, my voice raspy and barely audible from crying.  
I sat there in the hospital bed for what seemed hours, my mind racing yet only able to fully comprehend one thing; my mother was gone...forever.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Erik's POV):  
In the days following the announcement of the possibility of time travel, I could hardly speak. I was so overjoyed that my Angel and I would be re-united. I loved Ryleigh so much and I could not wait to meet her beautiful young daughter, Rosie.  
I walked down into my lair to compose a piece of music for my love. I sat down at my organ and started to sing. Whatever came to my mind I sang; I was feeling the music with all of my heart.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps. It was Madame Giry. I ran and gave her a hug. I didn't even care anymore. I was too excited about seeing my angel again, I was acting like a goon for days.  
"Madame Giry, what brings you here?" I said with a smile on my face.  
The Madame had a gloomy and distraught look on her pale face.  
"Oh, Monsieur, she is gone."  
"What do you mean? Who is she?" I desperately asked.  
"I am afraid Ryleigh has gone to be with the Angels. She is gone, Erik. I am so sorry." said Madame Giry.  
"No. No." I whispered as I fell to the ground, weeping.  
"I am so sorry, Monsieur." she stated. She knelt down to me on the floor of my lair. I was in shock. I was infuriated. I was dead inside.  
Madame Giry rubbed my back and said a soft prayer over me.  
I groggily looked up at the woman and strangled her. The piercing scream that she let out made me smile. I squeezed her neck until all the life was sucked out of her.  
I threw her limp body into the lake.  
Madame Giry was dead. I was glad.  
It felt good to be bad again. I was complete, now that I had no limits. What was I thinking? I was foolish to think that I had love in my life. I was giddy and I was stuck in lust. True love doesn't exist. I have never been loved by anyone. The only person I loved was Christine.  
Christine. Christine.  
I exited my lair to go find her. To go find my love. I remembered that she was the only one I truly loved. I walked out of the Opera House with my Punjab at my side. That was the first time I had left the opera house since I was with the girl that I thought I loved.  
I pushed her out of my mind because my mind was on my true Angel. The evil took over my entire being and I wanted to be with someone like me.  
Someone like Christine who was on my side. The dark side...  
I noticed a lady who worked at a stand on the street. She wore a large cape that covered her head; the shadow of the cape hid her face.  
I turned her around forcefully and asked her if she knew where I could find Christine. She wouldn't respond so I held her by her neck and ripped the cape off of her head.  
I realized that the woman was her. Christine.  
I let her go and kissed her passionately.  
"I am so glad that you came around to your senses, Erik. I hoped that you would realize that I am the one you love. I love you, Erik." said my true love.  
"I love you too, my Angel." I told her. Christine walked me to her living quarters and prepared me some tea. I told her about the death of...whatever her name was...and about how I planned to go to the future with the potion of time travel that Madame Giry gave me. I was going to go to the future to start a new life with Christine. My Angel loved the idea and we decided to mix the elixir of time travel, fairly soon. After she gave me the tea we talked about our life that we would begin.  
I couldn't wait to have a new life, with my true Angel.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Rosalie's POV):  
My grandmother came later that day to stay with me, but no comfort could repair my shattered heart. I had lost my father and my mother, and now I was stuck in a depressing hospital room with nothing to do.  
"Do you want to talk, honey?" She asked as I sat in my bed, staring out the window and watching raindrops fall from the sky.  
"What is there to talk about? She's dead, and she isn't coming back." I whispered, my eyes still staring out the window, my face emotionless.  
"I know how hard it must be for you, Rosie, and I am so sorry. But please, don't slip into a state of depression! That isn't what your mother would want! She would want you to keep smiling through the pain-" she started to say, but I cut her off.  
"My mother just /died/! Both of my parents are dead! And you expect me to just 'keep smiling?!'" I screamed, my breathing getting heavy.  
"Rosie, please, don't be mad." She said, a sad look in her eyes.  
"I can't help it, alright?! My mom, the only person that ever cared about me, is dead! You expect me to just move on?!"  
"I care about you, Rosie, and you should be ashamed for not being able to see that!"  
"No one cares about me like she did! She could tell when I was upset, or nervous, or scared. She knew how to make me smile when I was sad. She loved me..." I trailed off, tears bursting from my eyes and streaming down my face. I buried my head in my pillow and curled up in a ball, wishing that I could just disappear. Wishing that my mom wasn't dead. Wishing she were somehow here again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Christine's POV):  
The mixing of the elixirs drained all of my energy. Being in the abandoned shed that was behind the market for hours on end made me get rather claustrophobic, but I knew that the loss of energy would be worth it. Having Erik and Rosalie hurt would fill my body with pleasure and adrenaline.  
I had come to Ryleigh in the past in many hallucinations to fill her soul with fear. I had stolen many potions and elixirs from Madame Giry's office in the past, so stealing a few more potions was fairly simple. This time my mission was to make Rosalie believe that Ryleigh had been killed. Hurting the person that Ryleigh loved most would satisfy my cravings for evil.  
I knew that Madame Giry was trying to aid Erik's "broken heart" by letting him look in on Ryleigh and Rosie in the future, but I also looked in on them.  
I was more powerful than they thought. Stealing Madame Giry's Magic and potions over the years made me very powerful.  
I realized that Erik still loved Ryleigh, so I needed to alter his reality as well. After I put the potion into the melting pot, he would think that Ryleigh would also be dead so the place in his heart that was filled with love would be filled with hatred and evil. That's the way I truly needed Erik. I needed him to love me and I needed him to have a thirst for blood, as I did...  
After I enforced both of the hallucination elixirs on Rosalie and Erik, I was incredibly drained. Creating magic is very difficult and because I was human, the stakes of creating magic were even higher. The magic wouldn't last long but it would be enough time to damage Rosalie and Erik's faith and pride.  
As I waited for my energy to come back, I watched the hallucination take place in Rosalie's mind. I leaned over the pot that I mixed the potions in to see the hallucination. To see Ryleigh's head smash right into a strange, circular object made me smile.  
Seeing her "dead" brought such joy into my soul. The emotion of Rosalie's face was an even sweeter feeling to my cold, black heart. It pained me to know that this feeling wouldn't continue for much longer.

My human abilities with magic were too weak so the hallucination would only last for one day in Rosalie's mind but in reality it's happening in 8 hours, when she is sleeping. These disturbing images would just be a "nightmare" to her but it would be enough to hurt her.  
Watching Erik's 'altered reality' was pleasing to watch. I adored this evil Erik. I wished that he would come to his senses and realize that I was his ANGEL, I was his LOVE.  
Overall, I was fairly pleased with the magical hallucinations I induced. My strength returned almost fully so I had the energy to walk back to my living quarters. I left the pot and walked towards the door of the shed behind the farmers market. As I began to open the door with a smirk of pleasure, I noticed a sparkling blue potion that I must have picked up by accident.  
I walked towards the vile that had the blue liquid in it and I picked up the elixir. The potion shined a bright blue light on my pale, porcelain skin.  
When I turned around the vile, I noticed that the words "Potion of Time Travel" were engraved into the glass bottle. Right then I got a rather naughty idea.  
I was going to put this potion to use.  
I decided that I was going to send myself into the future to where Rosalie and Ryleigh lived.  
I had plotted to kill Rosalie and let her mother watch and see her precious daughter suffer.  
I turned around and headed to the melting pot with the time travel potion in hand. I was so proud of myself for thinking of this devious plan, I couldn't help but let out a quiet, evil chuckle.  
Although there was a lot of the potion in the vile, there wasn't enough to create the potion to it's fullest potential so I added a magenta colored potion into the pot first. I noticed the potion was called "Elixir of Youth" so I figured that I was getting rather old and I could be a few years younger in the future.  
I mixed up the potion of youth with some stick I had found, until the youth potion released a pink steam into the air. I then loosened the cork on the potion that was 

I added one and a half drops into the pot so I would be sent one hundred and ten years into the future. The steam that was once pink had been turned into a violet shade.  
To make sure that I had enough of the potion to ensure that I would successfully be transported to the future, I added some yellow potion that didn't have a name and I threw the whole bottle into the pot. The mixture that I was making blew up in a large green smoke and the smoke surrounded my entire being.   
I breathed it in and hoped I would be in the future soon. I had no idea how long this process would take so I just closed my eyes and let the smoke surround me.  
"I will kill Rosalie, I will get my vengeance" circled in my mind for what seemed like days.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Rosalie's POV):  
My eyes shot open and I jolted awake, tears streaming down my face and my breathing heavy. I realized that my mother dying had all been a dream, but it has seemed so...real. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and realized that I still had three hours until it was time to get ready for school, but there was no way I would get back to sleep after that nightmare. I took a sip of water and tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths to even my heavy breathing and pounding heartbeat.  
When I had finally calmed down, I still had almost three hours to kill and I had no idea what to do. Wait...three hours. I smiled darkly to myself and grabbed my phone and headphones, pulling up the Netflix app and finding the Phantom 25th Anniversary.  
I curled up under my blankets and sighed with contentment as I watched my favorite musical; if only things could always be this perfect. I still had yet to figure out why my mom refused to let me watch it. What kind of memories would it bring back that tortured her so badly that she wouldn't let her daughter watch a musical that most of her friends had watched years ago? I sighed once more and continued watching the show, and by the end of the Final Lair I was in tears even though I had seen the show countless times before.  
After the entire thing was over, including the special Anniversary stuff, I had about thirty minutes until I had to get up so I decided to just rest. When I closed my eyes, I thought about how much I wanted an Angel of Music.  
I realized that I must have dozed off because my alarm went off what seemed like seconds later. I jolted awake for the second time that morning and got up to get dressed. When I was finished getting ready I walked downstairs and found my mom waiting for me.  
"Good morning, honey!" She said, smiling at me.  
"Good morning." I replied, smiling widely at her, considering that for eight hours I thought she was dead.  
"I didn't really get to ask you, how was your first day yesterday?" She asked kindly.  
"It was fun! I met this kid named Clayton. He's the principal's son. Well, adopted son. He showed me around yesterday. He was really nice." I said, thinking of him fondly. I had started to develop a crush on him.  
"He sounds nice." She replied, a slightly amused look on her face.  
"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.  
"You wouldn't happen to /like/ this boy, would you?" My mom said, smirking in a playful way.  
"Mom!" I replied, sounding annoyed although I felt a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Is it that obvious?" I sighed.  
She chuckled in reply. "Honey, it's fine! Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine!" She said, gently kissing my forehead.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Now, we're running a little late, so just grab you something for breakfast and you can eat on the way!"  
"Okay!" I said, grabbing a granola bar and heading to the car to begin what would turn out to be one of the most eventful days of my life.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Erik's POV):  
I kissed Christine passionately and within the blink of an eye I was transported back to my lair. It must have been an illusion. It must have been an hallucination.  
I have had my fair share of hallucinations induced by Christine over the years, but this one felt so real. I was glad that my time with the demon was a fraud because I would never forgive myself if I had morphed into something like her. I knew that this hallucination would appear as a nightmare, if I ever slept.  
There was another blessing to the day that was an illusion. My Ryleigh would still be living a beautiful life.  
To guarantee that my Angel was alive, I exited my lair and headed to Madame Giry's office.  
Once I arrived, I walked over to the screen where I looked over Ryleigh and Rosalie to ensure that Ryleigh was still alive.  
Everything seemed so real in the hallucination, and that meant one thing: Christine was getting stronger and more magic oriented.  
After I had made sure that Ryleigh was living and sound asleep, I was ready to walk out the office door. I quickly walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book that read "Pride and Prejudice." Once I did, the bookcase rotated around and revealed a lair.  
Madame Giry told me this is where she kept all of her very important potions that could do powerful magic.  
I had wondered where the demon received all of her magic, so I walked down to the elixir lair to ensure that the potions were still there.  
My eyes widened as I noticed that the shelves were mostly empty.  
There where hundreds of shelves stacked miles high and now there were about 100 potions left. I was aware that there were thousands of elixirs and now they were terribly reduced...  
I ran across the room to the farthest shelf in the lair. I scanned the shelf, trying to find the one potion that would destroy my Angel and her daughter. The Potion Of Time Travel. I didn't see the blue liquid that I was going to use to go into the future to see Ryleigh.  
I knew that Christine had it and I knew that she was going to kill either Ryleigh or Rosalie.  
Anger rushed through my blood. I wasn't going to allow Christine to take away the life of my Angel and my /Rose/.  
I also noticed that the yellow potion of growth was gone. That elixir could grow or magnify any potion.  
Part of me knew that Christine didn't know what that potion was capable of, so she threw it into her pot of witchcraft.  
My reasoning behind this was that I didn't understand why Christine would want to take everyone within 300 miles of her to the future with her.  
I started running towards the exit of the lair when something happened.  
A green smoke surrounded me until I couldn't see the lair around me. I fell to my knees with the realization that I was being transported to the future and so was everyone near me, including the demon.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Rosalie's POV):  
"Bye, mom!" I said, smiling and giving her a hug as I got out of the car.  
"Bye sweetie! Have fun with Clayton!" She replied, a slight smirk on her face.  
"Mom!" I scolded, embarrassed.  
"I'm just trying to have a sense of humor." She chuckled. "But I hope you have fun, darling." She said, giving me a light, motherly kiss on the forehead.  
"Thanks, mom. I love you!" I called out as I closed the car door and headed into the building.  
I walked to my locker and grabbed my History notebook, ready to go to class, when I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Clayton!" I told him, smiling.  
"Good morning!" He replied in that accent that I adored. "Did you sleep well after your last day?"  
"Well, I actually had a nightmare, but I'm fine now. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just watched movies on my phone." I said, giggling slightly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you got free movie time." He chuckled, smiling.  
"Yeah." I replied, closing my locker as the two of us started walking to history.  
While we were walking through the hallway, I stopped at the water fountain for a minute to take a sip. When I lifted my head back up, I realized that there was a group of students and a few teachers that I hadn't seen yesterday standing in the halls. They had seemed to appear out of nowhere!  
I then noticed that they all looked a little confused, but then this strange sort of mist surrounded them and they started acting normal.  
"What the..." I whispered, Clayton staring at them with his mouth gaping open.  
"How the..." He started to say.  
"S-should we try to talk to them?" I asked nervously.  
"Y-yeah...we should." He said, a look of shock still on his face.  
Putting on a brave face, I walked over to a slightly familiar looking kid standing in the corner. He was alone, and looked like sort of like an introvert, but so was I, so why shouldn't I try and make a friend?  
"Hi! Are you new here?" I asked him kindly.  
"Y-yes." He replied nervously.  
"So am I. Well, my first day was yesterday." I said. "My name's Rosalie Miller. What's yours?" I asked politely.  
"E-Erik. Erik Destler." He said, and I felt my heart nearly stop and my breathing become heavy.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Clayton's POV):  
I watched Rosie walked towards me after she had spoken to one of the new students. Her face was red and her breathing was heavy.  
"You okay?" I asked Rosie.  
"I...I don't know." replied Rosalie, trying to catch her breath.  
"What did the student have to say? It's rather peculiar that these students didn't enroll, they just showed up. Enrolling in a private school is a lengthy process, it just couldn't happen over night." I said to her.  
"I-I asked for t-the boys name and h-he said, E-Erik. Erik Destler." Rosie replied. My heart dropped.  
"Um, I have to go." I told Rosalie, trying to hide my nervousness.  
I didn't wait for her to respond because I had to get to my mother's office. I walked down a few halls to get to the principal's office.  
I opened the door and walked towards my mother's desk.  
"They a-are here." I told my mom.  
"What do you mean? Who are 'they?'" questioned my mother.  
"The other Phantom of the Opera character's traveled here. When Christine made the potion, she must have made a mistake because now the others are here." I said.  
"What? Christine will not like this...Did the other characters have a their memory?" asked my mother with a shaky voice.  
"They all seemed very confused for an instant until a green mist surrounded them and they acted like normal, well...teens!"  
"TEENS?!" asked my mother, almost yelling.  
"Yes, they all were my age." I told her.  
"How can that be? Christine came and she was only a few years younger, not decades younger! She also has her memory and she has a reason for being here. The others do not." said Mom.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps arise from the closet. "What's all the fuss about?" asked Christine.  
"Our allegiance still lies, correct? I heard my name and was questioning what you were talking about." said Christine to my mother and I.  
"Yes, Madame. We will help you kill Rosie." said my mother.  
I nodded along with her. "But, there is a problem. A major problem." I told my master, Christine.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Christine's POV):  
"What?! What kind of problem?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Everything had been going according to plan, I didn't have time for problems! I needed to kill Rosalie and get my vengeance.  
"Well, you see...E-Erik's here, as are the other c-characters from Phantom..." Clayton replied, obviously afraid of my wrath.  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, starting to pace back and forth around the office. "How could this happen?!" I screamed hysterically.  
"I'm not sure, Miss. M-maybe you accidentally used a-another potion. Which ones did you use?" Elma asked in a nonchalant tone, apparently trying to calm me down.  
"I used the potion of time travel...and the Elixir of Youth...and...umm..." I trailed off.  
"And what?" She questioned.  
"Well, t-there was this one potion that didn't have a name. It was y-yellow, I just added it to make sure there was enough power..." I said nervously. What was in that potion?!  
"Christine!" She snapped. "That yellow potion can grow or magnify any spell or potion! It magnified the time travel potion and sent everyone within three-hundred miles to the future. And it must have magnified the Elixir of Youth as well, because..." She trailed off, looking at me nervously.  
"Because what?" I asked, annoyed yet a little nervous.  
"All of the other characters, well...they're teenagers." She said.  
"THEY'RE WHAT?!" I screamed.  
"Miss, please calm d-"  
"I AM CALM!" I snapped. "But, why?! This messes EVERYTHING up!"  
"I know, but there is one good thing." She said, an almost sadistic look on her face.  
"Which is?" I sarcastically asked.  
"They don't remember anything." She said, and I felt a smirk come upon my face.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Elma's POV):  
I walked out of my office to retrieve Erik, just as I had been told. I walked down to the freshman lockers and looked for my master's 'Angel,' whatever that meant.  
Once I had found a teen that had a deformed facial figure, I told him to follow me back to my office. I opened my office door and walked into the closet where Christine was hiding.  
Christine's eyes lit up when she saw Erik.  
"As you requested." I told Christine.  
It was vital that I followed all of her orders, in order to ensure that safety of my son.  
"Very well, Elma. You may leave." the warden told me. I nodded and left the closet.  
I walked to Clayton and told him to get close to Rosie.  
"Yes, mother." replied my Clay.  
"You can go now and carry out the plan. You know what to do to her." I said to Clayton.  
"Very well." he said as he walked out of the door.  
I had to go see who all was swept up in the magic. These were orders from Christine.  
The first place that I went to was the cafeteria. I scanned the lunch room for somewhat familiar faces. Even though I hadn't seen any of the 'characters' at a younger age, I hoped the magic spectacles that were given to me by Christine would help me see the Phantom characters as I 'knew' them.  
I slid them on and started walking to the back kitchen. The first lunch lady that I saw was someone that I recognized right away.  
Carlotta was dressed in a hairnet and a apron.  
"Hello Mrs. Rinaldi!" said Carlotta without the accent that I had remembered from the films I had seen with her as a character. She looked just like she did in the film. Carlotta sounded as if she was from New York.  
I took off my spectacles, and I didn't see the aged Carlotta that I 'knew,' I saw a young, skinny woman with red hair.  
"Nice to see you Carlotta." I told her after I slid my spectacles back on.  
"Nice to see you too!" she said in a cheerful tone.  
I smiled walked out of the kitchen.  
After hours of searching the whole school, I found about ten students and six new teachers that were sent to the future.  
I wrote down all of their names on a clipboard and headed back to my office.  
When I opened the door I was greated by Erik.  
It seemed like he was so unfazed by his facial deformity in the hall, but that had changed when I saw him in my office.  
He was very upset and yelled at me saying "YOU DID THIS! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME BY SENDING ME INTO THE KITCHEN FIRE, HERE AT SCHOOL. THE BRAIN DAMAGE REMOVED MY MEMORY BUT THE SECRETARY TOLD ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED. YOU ARE THE REASON I LOOK LIKE...LIKE A MONSTER!"  
"We don't have a secretary at this school. What are you talking about Erik?" I asked in a nervous voice.  
Then it hit me. Christine tried to fill his head with lies. She was trying to get him to kill me.  
I had no idea why but I needed to get out of the office. I quickly turned around and opened the door.  
As I stepped out, I heard a gun shot. I fell to my knees when I noticed that I had been shot in my back.  
A pain so strong took over my body. As my vision went blurt I saw Christine's feet come towards me.  
"Sorry, Elma. I had no use for you anymore so I had to get rid of you before you could spread the word about my plan. I trust NO one." she said to me as she let out a evil chuckle.  
"We will win. The Giry's always win." I told her. "My sister will dominate you and crush your plan once she remembers who she truly is." I said to Christine as life was drifting away from me.  
"Aww, so sweet. You or Madame Giry will not win. I will be the only victor!" she told me, as she shot me once more in the head and I slipped into darkness.  
(Christine's POV):  
I plunged a final bullet into Elma Giry's pale head. I knew that she was a Giry and she came to the future in a freak accident years ago. She was sent as a child and grew up here, in this time.  
I had a feeling that she was going to betraying me, so I ordered young Erik to kill her. I had to tell him a lie to get him to put the bullet into her back.  
I made up a story to explain the deformation of his face. The fake theory that I inserted into his brain, made him furious. He did most of the dirty work for me.  
But when I realized that Elma was still living, I put the final bullet into her head.  
I sprinkled some powder I found in Madame Giry's lair over her. This was supposed to erase all memories of Elma from everyone's mind.  
Within seconds she was gone. I was the only one who had any recollection of her.  
As far as Clayton was concerned, I am his only family. His only sister.  
Because I was younger and vivacious, this theory would be more believable.  
I turned back to Erik and told him that he could go back to class now because he was rather confused as to why he was in my presence.  
Erik nodded and walked out of the office. I needed my Angel and I was determined to get him back.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Clayton's POV):  
I was walking down the hallway to find Rosalie after talking to my mother when all of a sudden my mind completely blanked out. I couldn't remember anything! However, the memory loss was gone just as soon as it had come on. I shook my head and went to go find Rosalie; I had to make her love me so I could make my sister, Christine, proud.  
She was my only family, after all.  
I found Rosalie standing by her locker, a nervous look on her face.  
"Hey, Rosie. What's wrong?" I asked, a caring tone in my voice.  
"N-nothing, I'm just w-worried...it's nothing..." She said, shaking her head.  
"What are you worried about? Don't be afraid." I said, 'pretending' to comfort her, although there was a stirring feeling deep in my heart that seemed to actually care for her. But, I couldn't possibly be falling for her...could I?  
I shook the thought away for the time being, sitting down next to her on a bench and grasping her hand reassuringly.  
"I'm just worried...these students just sh-showed up overnight! That doesn't just h-happen!" She replied, a distraught tone in her voice and an almost terrified look in her eyes.  
It pained me to see her this upset, but I had to go according to Christine's plan. If not, Heaven knows what she'd do to me. Still, I could hardly stand to put her through this torment. I gently turned her towards me and smiled softly at her.  
"Rosie, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." Wait, why did I promise her that?! I was /supposed/ to be hurting her! Why did my heart have to take over when my mind was screaming at me to do the opposite?  
I sighed and pulled her closer to me, wrapping one of my arms around her small figure.  
"Thanks, C-Clayton." She whispered, slowly inching closer to me and curling up in my arms.  
"No problem." I whispered in reply, sighing in contentment as we sat there until it was time for our next class to start. I really couldn't care less what my sister said, there was no way I was killing someone as sweet and harmless as Rosalie Miller.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Rosalie's POV):  
I walked out of Lexington High after the bell had rung. This day was so crazy, it must have been a dream.  
While I waited for my mom to arrive and pick me up, I pinched my arm continuously until my it started to blister.  
This was no dream.  
I suddenly started singing to myself 'In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came.' After the fact, I changed the lyric to 'in sleep he sang to me. In dreams "they" came.'  
I sang this softly until I saw my car ride up. I walked to the car and went to open the door. When I did I sat down and didn't even to think to look at my mom.  
I wished that I had because my mother wasn't the one driving...  
I let out a scream when I saw Clayton driving the car. Suddenly, he pressed on the gas pedal with all of his might and we zipped out of the school parking lot.  
I may had loved him but I wouldn't allow him to kidnap me. At least, that's what I assumed he was doing.  
"What is going on Clayton? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I questioned as I tried to open the door and jump out. Thanks to the 'child safety lock' I was unable to do so.  
"I am getting you to safety. You are in danger, Rosie." he told me.  
"What kind of danger?! Where is my mother?!" I asked him, still not convinced that he was helping me.  
"Your mom is a-okay. I had to knock her out but she is at home. I just drugged her with Benadryl after I broke into your house. I'm doing this for you Rosie, because I-I....never mind." Clay said to me.  
"First you broke into my house, drugged my /mom/, and now you're kidnapping me for my own good? This makes no sense and I am calling the police." I told him and I was dead serious.  
When I pulled out my phone he put his hand on my phone with his eyes still on the road.  
"Trust me Rosie. Just trust me. I will explain, just calm your little heart down." he said to me.  
It was then that I felt he was truly helping me.  
I was silent for what seemed like hours as we drove and he told me about his allegiance with Christine and how she accidentally brought the Phantom characters here. I don't know why but I believed him...  
He then said something that shocked me.  
"The reason why Christine came to the future in the first place was to..was to k-kill you...I don't understand how she is my sister but my theory is that she cast some kind of spell or something. She is NOT my sister. At least I don't think so." he said.  
I could tell he was trying to change the subject to him and Christine, but I was in pure shock. Why would she want to kill me? What did I do to her? I had so many questions...  
"W-where are you talking me?" I finally managed to ask.  
"I am taking you where no one can hurt you...You know, I care about you Rosalie Miller. I think about you." he said to me with a full heart.  
My eyes started to water. I couldn't believe that he truly does love me! How he broke his allegiance with Christine, that is a huge risk to take for someone. Christine was going to flip. I just knew it...  
"I care about you too! You are my first love, Clayton Rinaldi." I told him, trying to mask my tears.  
"I love you, Rosie! Will you be my girl?" he asked me in the cutest British accent.  
"Of course!" I replied, half laughing and half crying.  
After five minutes of us just smiling, we pulled into a driveway of a marvelous mansion. The mansion was /miles/ away from my home.  
"Here we are! You will be living here with your mother. This was one of my father's houses that he doesn't use anymore. The mortgage is still being paid, so you can live here cost free. Christine will never expect you to be here." he said as he got out of the car and handed me the house keys.  
"Thank you so much! I love you!" I told him. I ran over and gave him a big hug. I was so happy to be in his embrace.  
After a long time of hugging, I asked him how I would get to school.  
"I stole a satchel of transportation powder, and whenever you need to go somewhere you just sprinkle the dust on you and think of the place you would like to go. You should only use it to get to school and faraway places." he said while handing me the satchel.  
"Thanks!" I told him blushing.  
Then a thought came to my mind.  
"How am I supposed to explain this to my mom? She hates music and won't even let me watch Phantom! I watch it without her knowing. She is going to think I am crazy..." I said, starting to lose my breath.  
"She'll come around, Love. I am sure of it." he said to me with a caring tone.  
He was a wonderful boy and I am glad that he was all mine.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Ryleigh's POV):  
I woke up lying on an extremely soft mattress in an unfamiliar room. I looked around at my surroundings and wondered how on Earth I had gotten to this strange house. I turned my head a little more, and noticed Rosalie sitting in a chair beside my bed, smiling nervously at me.  
"Hi, mom..." She said, a smile plastered on her face although I could tell she was nervous about something.  
"Hi darling." I said, smiling at her. "W-where are we?" I questioned.  
She sighed nervously, her chest heaving. "Mom, I know that you're going to think I'm crazy, but please just hear me out. Can you do that?" She asked me.  
"Of course, darling. What is it?" I asked her.  
"W-well..." She started.  
"Well what?"  
"Okay, so I know that you told me that I wasn't allowed to watch 'The Phantom of the Opera,' but I did anyway. It's kind of my favorite musical." She said, and I felt my heart rapidly speeding up. Why had she watched it?! I could only hope that she wasn't delirious as I had been when I was younger.  
"Anyways..." She started, proceeding to tell me about her dream the night before and her day at school, leading up until now. She finished and looked at me nervously. "Mom, I know I sound insane, but you have to trust me." She said, a serious look on her face.  
I shook my head slightly and stood up, pacing around the bedroom. "Who knew hallucinations were hereditary..." I mumbled under my breath as I walked back and forth.  
"Mom, I'm not crazy!" Rosalie protested. I stopped and looked at her.  
"Darling, y-you should know something..." I started to say nervously.  
"What is it, Mom?"  
"It's about the r-reason Christine w-wants to kill y-you..." I said.  
Her eyes lit up. "So you believe me?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes..." I replied reluctantly.  
Rosie nodded eagerly. "Go on." She whispered.  
I sighed before beginning. "When I was sixteen, your grandmother always treated me horribly. She never even seemed to care about me. My only escape was 'The Phantom of the Opera,' and talking to my friend, Katelyn." I paused to catch my breath.  
"One night, my mom had been yelling at me and I had had enough, so I went to my room and had a nervous breakdown. I texted Katelyn and asked her to come over, and she did. We watched Phantom, and then we fell asleep when it was over. But before I fell asleep, I wished for an Angel of Music..." I trailed off. Rosalie was gaping at me, her mouth wide open.  
"W-what happened?" She asked, seeming to be in shock already.  
I walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of her. I proceeded to tell her /everything/. She had a right to know. I finished at the part where I 'woke up,' and Rosie looked like she was on the verge of passing out.  
"My God..." She whispered quietly before finally passing out and crumpling to the floor.  
(Rosalie's POV)  
Everything made so much sense! But any normal person would think both of us were crazy. I realized that my mom had fallen in love with Erik Destler, and I couldn't help but faint when I realized that both of us were in danger of being murdered by the psychotic Christine Daaé.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Rosalie's POV):  
My eyes slowly fluttered open and I noticed that I was in my bedroom in the mansion that Clayton was letting us stay in. I sat up and found my head throbbing, probably because I hit my head when I fainted earlier. I slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge and holding it to my head.  
I realized that I had no idea what time it was so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was almost time for school to start. Crap. I ran and grabbed my stuff along with the thing of 'transportation powder' that Clayton had given me before sprinkling a little over me and repeating the words 'Lexington High School' over and over again in my head.  
I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found myself standing in a hallway of the school. Luckily there was no one in sight, so my random appearance wouldn't arouse suspicion. I checked my phone and saw that there were about five minutes left until class would start, so I decided to go and find Clayton.  
I found him at his locker and approached him, giving him a gentle hug from behind.  
He seemed relieved when he saw that it was me. "Good morning, Rosie. I take it that you got here with no problems?" He asked with that adorable accent. Gosh, I loved his accent...  
"There were no problems, thankfully. I just hope /she/ doesn't try anything." I said, not wanting to say Christine's name.  
He nodded. "If she does, I'll be here for you, Rosie. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered, gently grasping my hands and smiling lovingly at me.  
I giggled, beaming up at him. I couldn't believe he was really mine! I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you, Clayton." I whispered softly. "For everything."  
"It was no problem." He replied, staring at me with love in his eyes. I gazed up at him, and he slowly moved closer to me. Our lips finally met and I felt like melting into his arms, an overwhelming feeling of passion coursing through me.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Christine's POV):  
I lifted up the end of my dress and started down a path that led out of the building I was retiring in. Clayton was missing and I had to find him. I had the intentions to tell him to kill Rosie on their first romantic get-together.  
After I reached the gates of the school-house, I had an idea.  
Why would I walk miles upon miles when I had transportation powder at my disposal?  
One satchel that I had owned of this powder was misplaced, so I reached into a hidden pocket of my cape and pulled out a small pouch of the magenta dust. I sprinkled some on top of my head while I was in the middle of the pathway. I heard a roaring noise behind me but that didn't stop me from performing my magic.  
"To Clayton Rinaldi. To Clayton Rinaldi. To Clayton Rinald...EHH" I said as I was slammed into the ground by a huge contraption of some sort that was moving on four wheels.  
The transportation powder was distributed across the pathway, so it was unusable.  
The machine rode on top of me, crushing my arm. I let out a shrilling scream in pain.  
After the automobile passed over me. I stood up with mud over the left side of my body. My arm was limp and had no movement. My face was terribly scraped and my hair was incredibly matted. Civilians started running towards me and I just transported myself back to my lair underneath the school.  
I looked at myself in the brass mirror and realized something.  
"If I am going to be a villain, I must be perceived as one. I simply need a dramatic makeover." I told myself out loud.  
With a smirk on my face, I walked over to the potion shelf and mixed a couple of elixirs into the melting pot in the center of my lair.  
I had grown stronger and more powerful. With these potions, I would no longer need to rely on elixirs to gain my magic.  
I would have magic flowing through my veins.  
These potions were the most rare and would give me a supply of magic that would forever be inside of me. I had heard Madame Giry talk about these potions before and how they would turn your heart forever black. I figured that my heart was already as black as it could be so what difference could those potions make?  
I mixed the elixirs together and then black smoke started coming from the melting pot. I stood in front of the pot and let the smoke surround me. I then used to smoke to form an outfit around me.  
A black, lace corset surrounded my torso, tightly. A black, beaded skirt draped down to my ankles. Long sleeves for my arms and hands. I morphed the smoke around my head to shape my matted hair, into black locks that were put into a very dramatic hair bun. Black jewels hung down from my neck and a ring was placed on my finger.  
Then, smoke that was around me absorbed into my skin, and my eyes grew big and darker. I could feel the darkness seeping into my heart, and I adored the feeling.  
After all of the smoke was gone, my heart was darker than the night sky. I really did fit the part of a 'villain.'  
I then started toward my mirror to admire my work. I knew that something was missing from my attire.  
I smiled as smoke arose from my hands and I morphed the black smoke into an object, this object was very important to me and would finish my attire.  
Once the smoke was gone, I placed the beaded, black mask onto the left side of my pale face.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Rosalie's POV):  
After Clayton and I pulled away from our kiss, both of us grinning like idiots, the bell for first period rang and we ran through the halls together to get to class on time.  
The first part of the day went pretty smoothly and nothing much happened, which I was grateful for. When I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, I noticed Erik sitting by himself at a table in the corner. I decided that I should go talk to him; some people told me that I looked like my mom, maybe it would jog his memory a little. I took a deep breath and went over to the table.  
"Could I sit here?" I asked him shyly. I was only talking to The Phantom of the Opera, nothing to be worried about!  
"S-Sure." He replied, nodding for me to sit.  
We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment before I decided to try and make conversation. "So, tell me about yourself." I told him kindly. "What do you like to do?"  
"I don't know. I like music, but that's about it." He said, giving a small smile. I could tell he was shy. It was pretty adorable, actually.  
"That's cool. I like music too." I replied, smiling at him. It was kind of hard to believe that he and my mom had fallen in love, but I remembered that he wasn't a teenager and it was at the Paris Opera House in the 18th century.  
He nodded, and then looked at me curiously. "You know, you look a little familiar..." He said thoughtfully, looking me over. I felt my heart speed up, what should I do?!  
"Do I?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you do. I can't remember where I've seen you before though." He replied, our eyes gazing into each other's. I felt like melting when I looked into his eyes; they were a beautiful, almost-golden color, just like in all of the stories.  
I tore my gaze away from his eyes, why was I so drawn to him?! Was it his weird hypnotism thing that he always used on Christine, was it because I was related to my mother, or because he was just so mysterious? I had no idea, but I felt strangely drawn to him. I realized I had been staring at him and shook my head, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I just...maybe you'll remember soon."  
He tilted my head to look him in the eyes, making my heart speed up.  
"I hope so." He replied, his voice smooth and velvety. God, I just wanted to melt into a puddle. What was he doing to me?! I loved Clayton with all of my heart and soul, so why was Erik affecting me this way? He held some strange power over me that I couldn't explain nor understand.  
"I hope so too." I replied sheepishly. He gave me a smile and then stood up, exiting the cafeteria, leaving me to wonder what the heck had just happened.  
(Christine's POV):  
I watched the entire thing from behind a doorway, wondering what was happening. He couldn't be remembering, could he?! I saw the look on Rosalie's face, one of pure entrancement. How could he be affecting her this way? He always had the ability to put people in trances, but now was he doing it without knowing...or did he know more than I thought?  
I shook my head and smiled darkly to myself; Erik was going to be mine and Rosalie was going to be dead, one way or another.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Christine's POV):  
Rosalie was still gazing into my angel's golden eyes. It was rather disgusting. I was still pondering what he was doing to her.  
I decided to test out my powers on Rosie. This should break the enchantment that was on her.  
"I have been too nice, it's time for me to roar. Onto my enemy comes a downpour." I said while was making a gesture with my right hand.  
After I finished chanting the spell I snapped into her direction. A ray of green lighting struck her and rain poured over top of her head. I smirked as she screamed and her eyes left Erik's. Everyone in the dining area gasped and hollered.  
After I saw Rosalie struggle, I turned around and flashed out of the doorway in a green smoke. I arrived at my lair and walked toward my mirror. My beaded mask glistened in the faint lighting.  
I then decided that I had to get Erik. I must get him to remember himself. Well, somewhat remember himself...  
I placed my hand over my mask and conjured a transformation spell. I decided to morph into the dance teacher at the school. This /was/ a school for the arts...  
"Into Giry I shall now be, I will appear as Giry to all who see." I chanted.  
Within a second I looked like the modern day Giry. The reason why I had this mask was so I could morph into others. I knew my mask would come into handy.  
I left my lair and entered the dinning hall. Erik was sitting down at the table, alone. I made that rain diversion to get Rosie out of my way. Even though I was very powerful, the people that had recollection of me would see through my magic and see the Masked Mistress...  
"Hello, Erik." I told him, sounding like Madame Giry. That woman simply pestered me so it pained me to look and sound like her.  
"Madame, may I help you?" my angel asked in a shy tone.  
"Yes you can. I need help with hanging a portrait in my room." I told him trying to be convincing.  
"I will help you, I suppose." he said. It was weird that he wasn't speaking like the modern children his age. He talked like he just came out of our time. That concerned me slightly.  
I pushed away that worry and walked to the dance room with Erik treading behind me. Never once did he look into my eyes. Never once.  
(Erik's POV):  
I followed Christine into the dance room, fully aware of what was going on.  
We were in the future.  
I decided to play along with her little plan until we got into the dancing area. I was aware that she was impersonating Madame Giry with one of her spells. I knew Christine and her plans all too well.  
The demon was unaware that anybody that was inside the place where the magic originated from would have recollection of the events going on...I was inside Madame Giry's lair, where all the potions and elixirs were created, when she cast the time travel spell. Madame Giry was also walking into the office as she was swept up in the magic.  
Because Madame Giry and I were where the magic originated from, we were only effected by the spell age wise.  
We both remembered everything.  
I followed Christine into the dance area and locked the door behind me. I looked at her eyes and fell to the ground.  
She let out a smirk as she chocked me by the magic coming from her bony hands.  
"Christine." I managed to croak before she slammed me into the ground.  
"What? What did you say?" the demon questioned.  
"I-I know. T-the whole plan, I-I know." I said coughing vigorously.  
"Not anymore." she said while sprinkling a blue powder on me. The powder didn't work. It was supposed to erase my memory but it was ineffective.  
She turned around and I laid on the floor to give the illusion that I was asleep because of the powder. She walked to the other exit of the room and I got up and darted out of the exit which entered through. I dashed out of Christine's presence so quickly, she didn't have time to cast a spell.  
I ran out of the school and into the parking lot. I noticed a woman get out of a contraption wearing ridiculous spectacles and a scarf.  
She quickly walked up the steps to the schoolhouse with a pair of clothes...I realized it was her.  
I knew the woman was Ryleigh.  
I felt her presence and I ran up the steps. When I approached her I took off her tinted spectacles and kissed the love of my life.  
My angel was shocked at first but then she fell into my embrace. Suddenly, a pink mist surrounded me and I was back to my normal self. "Erik! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ryleigh said trying to catch her breath.  
"I have missed you so!" I told her with a full heart. "We must go. Christine is after us."  
I took her and and started to run down the steps but she stood still.  
"Rosie is in there! We have to get her before Christine does!" she yelled.  
Right then, the doors to Lexington High busted open and Christine walked out of the doors carrying an unconscious Rosie in her arms.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Erik's POV):  
As soon as Christine showed up I jumped in front of Ryleigh protectively. We had just been reunited, I couldn't lose her again!  
"What do you want now, Christine? Haven't you done enough?" I asked her, annoyed although I was scared of her power.  
"Oh Erik." She chuckled darkly walking closer to me. "Do you not recall me saying that I would stop at nothing until you were mine? Well, I've run out of options. I'm done being nice." She said, causing me to laugh sarcastically.  
"Nice? When have you /ever/ been nice?" I asked her, putting on a facade that I wasn't afraid but on the inside I was terrified.  
I knew what she was capable of.  
"Sarcasm isn't going to help your case." She said darkly. Why couldn't Madame Giry show up, she was always there to save the day.  
"W-What are you going to do?" Ryleigh managed to choke out, her chest heaving.  
"Oh, Ryleigh. I always hated you." She started, making my blood boil. "But, I won't kill you, as that plan failed the last time we met." She said, walking closer and still holding Rosalie in her arms.  
"What do you want, Christine?" I asked her worriedly.  
She chuckled. I couldn't believe her! Up until now I had believed that she had the tiniest bit of sanity left, but now she was just pure evil.  
"You know that I want you Erik." She whispered. "But you refuse me. And I am not one that likes to be refused." She continued, my heart rapidly speeding up.  
"So, I'm going to give you two choices. You either stay with me and become mine, or you can stay with Ryleigh and Rosalie dies." She said, giving an almost sadistic smile.  
"What happened to you, Christine? You used to be so sweet and innocent, but now...your heart is just black." I told her in disbelief.  
"Love. That's what happened. Love gives you pleasure, and love gives you pain. And you've caused me so much pain." She said, an almost sorrowful look in her eyes.  
"Christine, I'm sorry, but I just don't love you. You can't force love."  
"Erik, I love you! And you can't see that you love me too, so I have to force you. Fear can turn to love." She whispered softly. Her eyes almost looked like there were tears welling up in them.  
"I-I..." I trailed off, my mind racing. What on Earth could I do? She claimed that she loved me, but I didn't love her in return. And my Angel's daughter's life was on the line. I had no idea what to do, and I vaguely heard Ryleigh talking to me but I paid no attention as my thoughts were elsewhere.  
Why was I suddenly feeling sorry for Christine? She just seemed hurt, and I was the cause of that. It made me sick to think that I had turned her into that monster, maybe going with her wouldn't be so bad.  
Wait, what?! Why was I thinking like this? I hated Christine, and I loved Ryleigh.  
My mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight. What on Earth was I to do? I couldn't go with Christine, but if I didn't then Rosalie would be killed.  
I finally made up my mind. It was the only decision that wouldn't cause too much pain, or so I hoped.  
"Well, what will it be?!" Christine asked me desperately.  
"Christine, I-I..."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Ryleigh's POV):  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw my daughter in the hands of...that Christine. The demon made Erik choose.  
Choose between myself and herself.  
If my Angel chose me, my Rose would die.  
I loved Erik dearly but I needed my daughter. My love and I had just been reunited and I was astonished...I hoped that he would choose Christine.  
He couldn't choose me. He couldn't...  
My eyes started to water when I heard him say, "One cannot force love. I choose Ryleigh."  
I fell to the ground and didn't have the power to look at him. I decided that I needed to do something.  
Christine may be a powerful sorceress, but I had a secret weapon of my own. I heard Christine and Erik talk but I couldn't hear a thing.  
Everything was a blur.  
The next thing I knew, the witch came over and pressed her hand onto my back.  
Still looking to the ground, I pulled my pocket knife out of my purse.  
With one swift motion, I turned around and slid the knife into her heart.  
Christine fell to the ground in pain. A shrilling noise came from her mouth.  
A green mist left her mouth. Assuming the mist was her powers, I opened a empty hand-sanitizer bottle and let her powers flow into the bottle.  
When I closed the bottle, Christine's outfit and mask disappeared and she laid on the cement in a regular 1880 dress.  
I knew that the demon wasn't dead and that the-stab-to-the heart, had only drained her powers. At least Christine was no longer capable of hurting anyone...  
I ran over to Rosalie's body with Erik by my side. I felt her wrist to check for a pulse and I didn't get one.  
I listened to her heart for a beat and I didn't hear one.  
I had realized that she was dead.  
The hit to the head when she was slammed to the ground must have caused too much damage and it caused her to go.  
Christine is the one who slammed her to the ground when she came over to me and Erik to interrogate us.  
As I turned around to walk to Christine, I felt Erik grab my wrist.  
"There is still a slight chance that our Rose is still living. She is a strong girl and I have faith that she is hanging on." he told me in a caring tone.  
"Should I call and ambulance?" I asked him trying to sniffle up my tears.  
"Huh?" he responded.  
"Never mind." I told him, realizing that he didn't know what an ambulance was.  
I saw Erik's eyes light up with inspiration.  
"I have an idea love. Hand me the bottle with Christine's powers in it." he told me quickly.  
I trusted him, so I handed him the hand-sanitizer bottle that held the powers.  
I watched him squeeze the bottle until there wasn't a green mist left. All that was left was a white light in the bottle.  
Erik opened the bottle and let the magic flow down her throat. I was too hopeful that this would save my daughter to wonder what he was doing.  
The bottle was fully emptied and there was still no sign of Rosalie's life.  
Suddenly, I heard a large gasp come from Rosie's body. Her eyes opened and she had life again! The magic worked!  
I leaned down on the cement and gave her a big hug. I was so glad to be with my daughter and grateful that she was okay.  
I noticed a light in the middle of Rosie's brown eyes. I then wondered if she had magic like Christine did.  
I asked Erik if the magic is what healed her and he nodded his head. He also said that she now had Christine's powers but they were no longer evil.  
Erik had stripped the powers of the dark magic and had left the light magic.  
I was so grateful, I got up and gave him a kiss.  
While I was kissing Erik, I saw a figure plunge toward Rosalie and I realized it was Christine.  
I turned around to noticed that Christine had the pocket knife and was running towards Rosie.  
When I was about to run to stop her, something happened.  
A white light came from Rosie's hands and blasted Christine across the school yard.  
Christine disappeared into dust and was no more.  
I ran to Rosalie and then all of a sudden a earthquake shook the whole school.  
All of the Phantom characters surrounded Rosalie and morphed back to their normal self. A bright light surrounded them and one by one, they started to disappear and go back in time.  
I knew that this was because Christine was dead. Once she was dead, all of the spells that she casted were undone.  
I turned to Erik.  
"I am not leaving you. I am going to stay here and start a new life with you and my Rose." Erik told me.  
I was so happy I couldn't contain my excitement. I kissed him for what seemed like hours. After our kiss, everyone was gone, except for Erik.  
My Rosie was as powerful as ever and I was as happy as ever.  
Epilogue (Rosalie's POV):  
3 YEARS LATER:  
I tossed off my graduation cap after the ceremony had ended. I couldn't believe that I was done with high school! It was such a crazy ride.  
I ran over to my mom and dad. They had been married two years and today was their anniversary!  
I ran into my dad's arms and he said to me, "I love you very much, my Rose. Very much. You are a great blessing to your mother and I."  
I smiled back at him.  
I hugged my mother and she said the same as Daddy.  
We were waking back to the car when Clayton came running to me.  
"Congratulations! We are done!" he told me as he began to kiss me. I smiled back and told him how I loved him.  
Suddenly, I casted an enchantment and took of my dad's mask...When I did, it didn't reveal a hideous beast. It revealed my daddy without a single imperfection.  
His face was flawless and reminded me of an Angel.  
"I have no words, Rose." he told me, trying to hold back the tears.  
"It's the least I could do for my Daddy. I love you." I told him.  
"I love you too, my Rose. I always will."  
[THE END]


End file.
